


Failure Breeds Success

by MayorHaggar



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Facials, Humiliation, Light Bondage, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26451760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: Inhaling a failed experiment while on a mission forces Peter to be honest and open in expressing his sexual desires, and it leads to an unforgettable day with more than one female Avenger.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Peter Parker, Carol Danvers/Wanda Maximoff, Natasha Romanov/Wanda Maximoff, Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	Failure Breeds Success

"How are you feeling, Parker? No nasty side effects?"

"No," Peter said honestly. "Doesn't feel like it, anyway. I feel better than ever, honestly" There was definitely _something_ different about him; he could feel a change inside of him. But it didn't feel like a bad one. It felt like he'd lost all of the stress, insecurity and high school awkwardness he'd used to carry around with him and had suddenly become more comfortable in his own skin. 

"That's good to hear," Natasha said, smiling and giving him a pat on the back. "Still, you need to stay alert, alright? You never know what these people might cook up, so if you start to feel anything strange happening, go get checked out right away."

"Of course," Peter said, grinning back at her. He still respected the lethal Black Widow greatly, but strangely didn't feel as in awe or as intimidated by Natasha Romanoff as he used to. Apparently whatever he'd been hit with while out on today's mission with the Avengers had allowed him to see that while Natasha was undeniably great, there was no reason to be so nervous around her. She was a hero, and one who could do incredible things at that, but so could he. If anything his abilities were even _more_ incredible. The Black Widow was great, but Spider-Man was pretty great too.

"You did a great job taking that prick out even after he hit you with whatever the hell that was," she went on. Peter nodded along, but truthfully he was only half listening. He'd always found it difficult not to gawk at Natasha Romanoff's incredible body, especially when she wore her tight catsuits. For some reason he felt no guilt or fear in checking her out now though. "Even some seasoned pros might have frozen up when that happened, but you stuck with it and took him down with your webbing before he could escape. You're turning into a great Avenger already."

"Thanks, Natasha," he said. "That means a lot, especially coming from someone as sexy as you."

The words came out of Peter's mouth unthinkingly, automatically. Natasha blinked, stunned by what he'd said and probably struggling to believe he'd actually said it out loud.

"Sorry, what was that, Peter?" she asked. "I think I heard you wrong." She might have expected it from one of the others, like Scott Lang or Tony (at least if Pepper wasn't around to string him up by his balls), but from Peter? Shy, socially awkward Peter, who could barely even look her in the eye?

Peter was surprised too. That definitely wasn't something he would have ever previously dared to say out loud to the assassin turned spy, even if he'd thought it privately plenty of times (and let's be honest, who _hadn't_ had those thoughts about the Black Widow at one time or another?) He wasn't afraid of her reaction though, and he didn't regret saying it one bit. Why should he fear telling her the truth?

"You heard me," he said, slowly crossing the room and walking towards her. "You're sexy, Natasha, especially when you squeeze your body into that catsuit. There are lots of sexy females in the Avengers, but you have the best body out of all of them."

"Peter," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "This isn't you. You don't know what you're saying."

"I know exactly what I'm saying," he countered. "I've always thought so, and I know I'm not alone. Every guy in this tower would love to peel that catsuit off of you, bend you over and fuck you."

"The drug," Natasha muttered. "It's screwing with your brain. We need to get you checked out more thoroughly."

She was only partially correct. The drug Peter had been hit with wasn't really changing the thoughts that ran through the young man's head or the desires that he held. He wasn't some kind of mind-controlled villain now or anything like that. The drug merely forced him to be honest and upfront about what he wanted, and lowered his inhibitions so he could freely pursue his goals. The drug had initially been developed to try and create more effective soldiers, ones who would walk into even the most dangerous of situations without any fear. Whether they lived or died was irrelevant so long as they achieved their assigned task.

That had been the idea at least, but the drug hadn't developed in quite the way they'd been hoping it would. It had been deemed a failure and shelved for other research projects, but there had still been samples of it left on hand when the Avengers struck. A vial had been thrown at Peter not as part of some diabolical plan, but just because they'd been trying to distract him long enough to escape and it had happened to be within reach. It was pure happenstance that had led to Peter Parker being afflicted by this failed experimental drug, but it was a coincidence that Peter was very happy about. He could finally express the thoughts that had been running through his head from the first time he'd seen Natasha Romanoff in her sexy catsuit.

It wasn't only telling her what he wanted to do with her that he could now do freely. Now he could even boldly act on his desires.

"The only thing I want to check out is what you look like underneath that catsuit," he said. And then he surprised her by smacking her ass with his hand. Natasha had dealt with wandering, groping hands plenty of times in the past, but he doubted she'd ever been in this situation. He didn't simply spank her, but put a bit of his super strength behind the slap. The force of the spank made sure that even someone like Natasha could feel it, but the most interesting thing for Peter was the involuntary moan that he forced out of her with the spank. That was a wonderfully promising sign that he'd be able to not only get her to go along with the wicked thoughts that had always been running through his head and he now was able to express, but that she would probably enjoy doing so.

"Seriously, Peter," Natasha said. Her voice was unnaturally high, and she cleared her throat to calm herself down. "Let's go. We need to get you checked out and see if the doctors have anything to calm you down."

"Let's make a deal, Natasha," he said. "I'll get checked out, but only if you let me use your sexy body in all the ways I've been dreaming about."

"Deal," she said quickly, and he grinned. That was fast. Had she really given in on trying to resist this already? "We'll go get you checked out, and once we're done I'll let you use me as much as you want to."

Ah, _now_ he understood. She was bluffing. She was playing along in hopes that they could go and get him checked out, and the doctors would be able to give him something that would bring back plain old shy Peter Parker. If that happened he would barely be able to look her in the eye, much less spank her ass and take her up on her offer to use her body. Peter felt sure that this side of him was here to stay, and he wanted it that way. But on the off chance that she was right and they were going to take away his newfound honesty and confidence, he was going to make the most of the time that he had.

"No deal," he said, shaking his head. "I'll go and get checked out, but only _after_ you hold up your end of the bargain. If you want me to go and get looked at, you need to let me do all of the things I've always wanted to do with you. Start by getting on your knees and sucking my cock. Right here, right now."

Natasha's eyes widened in surprise at his forwardness. It was so out of character for him, or the old him at least, so her surprise was understandable. He wondered if that was all that it was though. He knew he hadn't imagined that moan she let out when he spanked her. Maybe Natasha was more submissive than anyone would have expected, though she'd done a masterful job of hiding it if so.

She stared at him for a moment, and then sank down to her knees as he demanded. Peter grinned, pleasantly surprised at how quickly she'd gone along with it.

"Don't get the wrong idea," she said as she reached out and pulled his pants down. "I'm just doing this because you need to get checked out, and I'd rather deal with this myself than allow you to go after someone who couldn't handle it."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself," he said, grinning down at her. She huffed under her breath but pulled his boxers down all the same. Her attitude shifted when she got her first look at his cock. She stared at him in awe.

"Is this another side effect?" she whispered, looking at his cock and shaking her head slowly.

"Not at all," he said, laughing at her reaction. "That's all me, Natasha. Nothing's changed, other than my confidence."

Natasha took a shaky breath and then wrapped her hand around his cock. She gave him a few slow pumps with her hand and used her tongue to lick up and down, getting him wet before she got to work. Peter stayed silent, watching with a smile as Natasha parted her lips and took the head of his cock into her mouth.

Getting his dick sucked by the Black Widow was a major fantasy not just for Peter but for millions of men all around the world. There were entire corners of the internet dedicated to drawing, writing about and discussing erotic fantasies centered around the Avengers (both male and female; horniness knows no limits), and the Black Widow was one of the most heavily featured of all. The people who frequented those sorts of places would go nuts if they could see what he was seeing right now.

As hot as the idea was in theory, there was one problem with it. Natasha was struggling to take all of his cock in her mouth. It wasn't for lack of effort either. He could see her head bobbing and feel her lips sliding down his cock; she was trying her best. Her best just wasn't good enough though, at least not for him. This was actually a compliment of sorts; his cock was just so long and so thick that she couldn't handle it all on her own. That was something Peter could take pride in later, but right now he was more concerned with actually getting satisfied.

"Is this really all you can do?" he asked, looking down at her. "I thought the Black Widow would be much better at sucking cock than this, but I guess sometimes reality can't live up to your fantasies, huh?"

Natasha's green eyes glared at him, but he wasn't intimidated. It was hard to be too menacing when your mouth was wrapped around a cock, and it wasn't like she made any attempt to pull back.

"I guess it's up to me to take over and make sure this is actually enjoyable," he said, taunting her further. Natasha Romanoff didn't fail at things very often, and even failing at something like this probably wasn't something she would take very well, not that Peter cared. He wasn't solely taunting her. Her struggles to handle his cock really were holding him back from enjoying this as much as he'd imagined he would, and he wasn't going to let that stand. If Natasha couldn't manage to suck him on her own, he would just have to take matters into his own hands.

He put his hands on top of her head and thrust his hips forward, forcing her to take more of his cock inside of her mouth than she had at any point before that. He pushed all the way in, forcing her to deepthroat his cock and holding her down there. The way she gagged around his cock was music to his ears.

"Yes, that's much better," he said once he finally pulled back. She stared up at him from her knees while gasping for breath. A bit of saliva had dripped down her chin, and he loved it. He wanted more of that; much more. "This is going to work out well, Natasha. So what if you're not all that great at sucking cock? I can just fuck your face to get what I need from you."

Peter slid his cock back into her mouth and proceeded to do exactly what he promised. Peter had never fucked a girl's face before. He'd had oral sex a few times, but he'd always been so happy to have a girl do it for him and so afraid to do anything he wasn't supposed to that he kept his hands by his sides, remained perfectly still and let the girl control everything.

That was the old Peter though. The new Peter was unafraid to take what he wanted, and that's just what he did. Jumping from passively receiving blowjobs straight into facefucking the Black Widow was a massive leap to be taking, but Peter was up to the challenge. His hands held Natasha's head firmly, keeping her in place while he drove his hips against her. His cock pushed into her throat, and he thrust fast enough that his balls smacked against her chin repeatedly. She gagged around him over and over again, and her eyes teared up as she was overwhelmed by what she was feeling. Peter was more convinced than ever that Natasha had never been used like this. She was no virgin, but she was probably used to being in control of sex. Not just any man could facefuck the Black Widow, but Peter wasn't just any man.

This was much better for Peter; it honestly was even better than his fantasies. He'd thought about Natasha sucking his cock while wearing that catsuit many times in the past, but he'd never pictured dominating her so completely and fucking her face like this. But the best part of all was still to come.

He looked down and noticed that one of her hands had slipped inside of her tight catsuit. Her hand was shifting underneath her pants, and she was very clearly fingering herself. That settled whatever doubt he might have had left about it: Natasha was getting off on this. The Black Widow liked what he was doing to her; she liked having him fuck her face.

Seeing that was all the motivation Peter needed to fuck her face even harder. His thrusts got more forceful, her gagging became more pronounced, and he got closer and closer to what he could tell was going to be a big finish. About all that really remained to be decided was whether he wanted to cum down her throat or shoot it across her face. Both held their appeal. He badly wanted to feel her gulping his semen down, but he wanted to see her beautiful face covered in his cum every bit as badly. He really was spoiled for choice.

Peter was still thinking over his options when he felt himself about to cross the point of no return, so he gave a mental shrug and decided to just remain where he was. He kept fucking Natasha’s face until the end came.

“Time to swallow my cum, Nat,” he said out loud. She stared up at him, one hand on his thigh while she continued to finger herself with the other. Her self-pleasure hadn’t let up at all no matter how hard he fucked her face, and if anything her hand had only moved faster inside of her catsuit the more roughly he used her.

He shoved his cock in deep as he came, leaving his balls resting against her spit-soaked chin. Natasha’s throat bobbed as he fired his cum down her gullet, and she didn’t try to shove him away or beat on his leg to ask to be let up or anything like that. She really did attempt to take all of his cum down her throat, but much like when he’d left her in charge of the blowjob at the start of all of this, she failed. Yet again it was sheer volume that overwhelmed her. Just as his cock was too large for her to suck (or suck well, at least), he produced too much semen for her to handle. She started choking as her body physically rejected the massive load it was receiving, and his cum began to leak out of her mouth.

“Another disappointment,” he said with a sigh, pulling his cock out of her mouth. He wasn’t truly angry. Fucking her face had been great fun, and cumming down her throat until she couldn’t take any more was fun too. And even her failure was going to work to his advantage. All she was really doing was giving him an excuse to carry out the other possibility he’d been considering.

Natasha looked like quite a mess as he pulled his cock out of her mouth. There were tear tracks down her face, and her saliva and his cum had mixed together to make her look like someone straight out of a porno. And then he made her look even sluttier by taking his cock in hand and blasting his last few bursts of cum onto her face.

“Now _that_ is a picture that’s worth a thousand words,” he said, smirking as he admired what his facefuck had done to Natasha’s face. “You look more like the porn actresses who star in those Avenger parodies, after they’ve been through a gangbang with a bunch of porn stars wearing Hulk hands and cheap Iron Man Halloween costumes.” Idly he wondered how much money the Daily Bugle would pay for a close-up shot of Black Widow’s face covered in cum and saliva. Maybe he should see if he could get in touch with someone who worked there?

“And whose fault is that?” Natasha snapped. She was still panting for breath and of course looked like a mess, but she’d regained a bit of her fire. “I agreed to let you use me, but who the fuck said you could be so rough about it?!”

Not even 24 hours earlier Peter would have been shaking in fear if Natasha had yelled at him like that, but now he knew there was nothing to fear. Even if his newfound confidence hadn’t been there to remind him that he was a superhero in his own right, with powers that surpassed hers even if he had nowhere close to her experience or training yet, all it would have taken was one look at what he’d done to her face. That was all the proof he needed that she was not someone he needed to fear. Instead she was someone he was going to dominate, and he showed her as much by slapping his cock down across her left cheek. She gasped, so he did it again, and then he gave her a couple of cock slaps on the other cheek as well just for good measure.

“Don’t act like you didn’t enjoy it,” he said, taunting her. “You’re just pissed off because you couldn’t handle all of my cock. You loved the way I just dominated you. Or did you think I _didn’t_ notice you fingering yourself the entire time I was fucking your face?” Natasha shook her head in denial, but the blush on her face spoke volumes. “And the harder I fucked your face, the faster your hand moved. Face it, Natasha: you _enjoyed_ what I just did to you. And you’re going to enjoy what comes next too, as soon as you take off that catsuit and show me all of your sexy body.”

While it was tempting to pull her skin-tight black catsuit off himself, Peter decided that having her do it herself would do a better job of proving his point. Natasha undressing herself so he could fuck her would go a long way towards getting her to admit what they both already knew: she _wanted_ this. She might wish that she didn’t, and maybe she was even surprised to find herself so turned on by this, but she wanted him to fuck her, to _use_ her.

Natasha’s hands were shaky, but she did what he told her to do. She peeled that tight catsuit off, and the simple white bra and panty set she’d worn on their mission earlier that day quickly followed. Peter was now being treated to a sight that had featured in many men’s fantasies, including his own. The Black Widow’s body was fully bared before his eyes, and he could now say for certain that the reality more than lived up to the hype in this case. She truly was not just the female Avenger with the best body in his opinion, but one of the most beautiful women in the world. And now he was going to fuck her.

“You really are sexy, Natasha,” he said, waving her to get back up to her feet. She rolled her eyes, but he wasn’t fooled. She couldn’t hide her arousal from him.

She gasped again when his webbing shot out, binding her wrists together above her head and then pinning them to the wall behind her. He stuck two more to the backs of her legs and raised them up off of the ground. She was elevated slightly, none of her body touching the ground, but he didn’t send her up too high. He made sure she was at the perfect height for him to stick his cock into her without any tricky balancing necessary on his part.

“Yes, this is just how I like you,” he said. “You’re all tied up for me, Natasha. The widow is caught in the spider’s web.”

“God, that was fucking lame,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes. “You really need to work on your dirty talk, Peter.”

“I’m sorry,” he said, shrugging his shoulders at her. “I haven’t had much chance to practice until today, but we’ll take care of that, won’t we?”

They would be taking care of lots of things; he was going to make sure of that. Whatever experiences he’d missed out on thanks to his anxiety and inhibitions getting in the way, he was going to make up for them now.

“Oh, _fuck!_ ” Natasha groaned as he put his hands on her sides and penetrated her without fanfare. “Damn, you’re so big!”

“Am I the biggest you’ve ever had?” he asked. He was pretty sure her awed reaction when she first saw his cock gave him the answer to this question, and how much she’d struggled to handle all of it in her mouth was another pretty clear indicator. But he wanted to hear her say it.

“Yes!” she admitted. “Yes, _fuck_ , you’re the biggest!”

“Good to know,” he said. “That’s not the only way I’m going to be at the top of your list though.”

Peter had Natasha Romanoff at his mercy, hanging slightly off of the ground and spread out for him to fuck. He wasn’t going to be satisfied with anything less than the hardest fuck he was capable of, and the hardest fuck she’d ever had. It was obvious that Natasha liked it rough, and he was going to give it to her rougher than all the rest.

With his webbing keeping her legs spread and elevated, he didn’t need to worry about supporting her body weight at all. He was free to focus completely on the act of fucking her, and that was the only thought that drove him. He was consumed with making this the hardest fuck of Natasha’s life, and despite his lack of experience he proved to be up to the challenge. The only sex he’d had until today had been painfully vanilla, but this aggressive side of him had always been there, lurking beneath the surface. It had just needed an outlet, a way to escape and an opportunity to be expressed, and now that Peter was embracing it he was discovering just what he could do.

Natasha was discovering it too, and he could tell he was making an indelible mark on her with every deep thrust of his hips. Her body was rocked and her breasts shook in time with the fuck, and she couldn’t help but grunt loudly enough to be heard over the slap of his body smacking against hers. His previous crushes and lovers probably wouldn’t have believed that he was capable of fucking a woman this hard, but for Peter there would be no turning back. He wouldn’t go back to the standard, unremarkable and vanilla sex he’d had before today; he _couldn’t_ go back, not now that he knew what it was like to fuck the hell out of Natasha Romanoff and listen to her come apart.

“I’ve always wanted to do this,” he said. “I’ve always wanted to tie you up and fuck you. And I bet that deep down you’ve always wanted this too, or something like it at least. The Black Widow is strong, but what you’ve really wanted was to be with a man who could fuck you just like this.” She said nothing, but her groans got louder and she closed her eyes. That was as good as an admission as far as he was concerned, and he followed up on it by continuing to hammer into her. He wasn’t about to let up now, and wouldn’t be letting up until he was finished.

“No one else has ever fucked you this hard, have they?” he asked, but he got no response. “Have they?” he said again, louder this time. He wasn’t going to let her ignore him.

“No!” she admitted. “No, no one has ever fucked me like this!”

“And you love it, don’t you?” he pressed. “You love how I’m fucking you!”

“ _Yes!_ ” she said, and this time there was barely even a pause. “Yes, I love it! Nobody’s ever fucked me this good!”

Peter grinned and continued to fuck her hard, not letting up for even a second. He could have never predicted today’s mission would eventually lead to him fucking Black Widow like she was his own personal slut, but it couldn’t have turned out better. As he listened to the glorious sound of her moans, he struggled to think of anything that could make this day any better.

That’s when he heard the sound of the door to the room swinging open. His head shot over to the now open doorway to see Captain Marvel and Scarlet Witch, both in the same hero costumes they’d worn during the mission earlier in the day. Though they’d only just opened the door, they’d undoubtedly heard at least some of what had been said, and now they were seeing it for themselves. 

Natasha heard them come in too, and she looked over at them desperately. "No, stop!" she said. "Leave! Don't look!"

"Are you sure that's what you want, Natasha?" Peter asked. He was going off of a hunch here, but something in Natasha's expression had him convinced that there were conflicting emotions running through her right now, just as there had been when he first smacked her ass and told her what he wanted to do with her and to her. "Do you really want them to leave?"

"Yes!" she whined, turning her head away from them as best she could. He had a feeling she probably would've covered her face with her hands if she'd been able, but that obviously wasn't an option with her arms bound and stuck to the wall.

"And why do you want them to leave?" he asked. "Do you want them to leave because you're ashamed that they're here, seeing what I'm doing to you? Or do you want them to leave because the idea of them watching you turns you on, and you're afraid that they'll notice?"

"No!" Natasha tried to insist, though it was weak and unconvincing. A look over at the doorway told him their unexpected guests felt the same way. Wanda was biting her lip, and Carol was smirking.

"Are you sure?" Peter asked. He had been continuing to fuck her without pause, but now he slowed down for the first time since sticking his cock inside of her. He remained sheathed within her, but his hips stopped moving. She whined in frustration, which was exactly what he was hoping for. "If you'd rather not do this with an audience, I'll pull my cock out of you and we can stop right now."

It was a total bluff. There was not a chance in hell that he was going to stop now. If push came to shove he would send Carol and Wanda on their merry way, or perhaps he would simply take Natasha in his arms, web swing them up to the rooftop and fuck her where no one could follow (not without using their powers, at least.) But he was hoping it wouldn't come to that. He was hoping that the threat of taking away this fuck that she'd already admitted was the best she'd ever had would be enough to break through her self-respect and make her admit that she got off on the idea of being watched.

"No, no, don't stop!" she pleaded, open her eyes and staring at him imploringly. "Please, Peter, no! I need this! I need it so fucking bad!"

"Then be honest with me," he said. "When you first heard that door open and saw Carol and Wanda standing there, were you so eager to send them away because it took you out of the mood? Or was it because you were afraid of us knowing how much it turned you on?"

"I-- _ah!_ " Peter waited until Natasha began to answer him, and then he moved his hips again, giving her an unexpected hard and deep thrust that caught her by surprise after several moments of complete stillness. He timed it out perfectly, aiming to rattle her brain and hopefully loosen her tongue just in case she was still thinking of trying to play dumb. "Yes, damn it! Yes, it turned me on!"

"You're getting off on knowing Carol and Wanda are watching you right now, aren't you?" he asked. Now that she'd admitted the truth he'd resumed fucking her for real, immediately getting back up to the same sort of speed and depth he'd reached before they were joined by their two sexy guests. Natasha groaned with every thrust. Between the hard fuck and the thrill of being watched, whatever token attempts she'd been making at resisting the pleasure were rapidly being discarded and forgotten.

"Yes!" Natasha said through her moans of pleasure. "Fuck, yes, it's so hot! I love that they're watching me! I love that they can see me getting fucked!"

"I'm glad you can finally admit it," Peter said. While continuing to fuck her, he took another look over at Carol and Wanda. They were still in the room, and they'd closed the door behind them. That represented a conscious decision to stay, and to watch. If that wasn't enough of a clue that they enjoyed watching their teammate getting fucked, their expressions would have made it quite clear. Carol looked amused by it all, but Wanda looked like she was tempted to pull off her skimpy red costume and join them. Her arousal was obvious, and Peter decided to make the most of it.

"Care to join us, Wanda?" he asked. She looked stunned at the offer, and it was understandable. There was no way Peter would have had the balls to suggest such a thing before today, but he also wouldn't have been fucking Natasha in the first place without the failed experiment lowering his inhibitions and allowing him to pursue his baser desires without fear.

"Really?" she asked in a breathless, aroused whisper.

"Absolutely," he said, nodding at her. "My cock is occupied, obviously, but why don't you come over here and suck on my balls?"

The words were barely even out of his mouth before Wanda nodded, hurried over to his side and got down on her knees. The lovely Scarlet Witch was not the least bit insulted to be kneeling before him and licking his balls while he fucked another woman. He was actually surprised at how readily she took to the task of using her mouth on his balls, but it was a very pleasant surprise. Wanda was almost worshipful in the attention she paid to his balls. First she licked and kissed them, and then she moved on to taking first one and then the other into her mouth and sucking on them in turn.

"That's great, Wanda," he said. "You're doing a wonderful job down there, witch." It was the first time a girl had ever done this for him; none had ever offered, and he hadn't had the courage to ask for something so dirty until now. What a fool he'd been not to pursue this long ago. But then again, maybe it was for the best. Maybe it was good that he'd been able to discover this side of himself with two of the sexiest women not just in the Avengers but in the entire world, and while a third gorgeous female Avenger watched on at that. Who else could say that their true sexual awakening had come while fucking Black Widow and having Scarlet Witch worship his balls?

It wouldn't have taken too much longer for him to cum solely thanks to the pleasure of fucking Natasha, but Wanda's mouth joining in on the fun only hastened his end. Peter put his all into those last few thrusts into Natasha, forcing her to moan even louder than she already had been. Then he buried his cock all the way to the hilt inside of her, held it there and began to cum.

Peter's eyes met Natasha's as he filled her with his seed, and they shared a groan. She looked overwhelmed by what she was feeling, and if so it was a sentiment he shared. Facefucking her had been amazing, and cumming down her throat and across her face had been fun. Fucking her was even better, and getting her to admit she had exhibitionist tendencies and loved having Carol and Wanda watching her had been an unexpected treat. But none of it could quite compare to this. Filling Natasha with his seed while Wanda sucked on his balls wasn't something Peter could have imagined ever getting to experience, and it was somehow even better than one might have thought it would be.

All good things must come to an end though, and such was the case here as well. It was the hardest and most satisfying orgasm of Peter's life, but eventually it dried up and there was no more semen to pump into Natasha. He pulled out of her slowly, but one look at Wanda still down on her knees and Carol watching it all with interest helped him realize that there was no need to end the fun just yet.

"Wanda, be a good little witch and clean up the mess I just made in Natasha," he said. "Use your tongue, of course."

"Yes, Peter," she said quickly as she got back up to her feet. It was amusing to him just how eager Wanda was to follow whatever instruction he gave her. She was more powerful than Natasha; she might very well be the most powerful female Avenger, if not the most powerful Avenger period (the stunning blonde standing near the door and watching was arguably her only competition there.) But the Scarlet Witch was apparently a total submissive when it came to the bedroom. Or maybe she was just submissive for him specifically?

"When you're done, get her ready so I can fuck her ass," he said. Natasha groaned, perhaps in apprehension or perhaps in excitement, or quite possibly a combination of both.

"Yes, Peter," Wanda said, and in her case it was pure and unmistakable excitement.

He nodded in approval as Wanda brought her head between Natasha's legs and began to lick, and then he walked by her and looked at Carol speculatively. For some reason he didn't feel like ordering her to strip out of her hero costume, suck his cock or anything of the sort. Since he was going to be fucking Natasha's ass soon enough and wouldn't be able to focus on Carol for long, he wanted to leave it up to her to decide what, if anything, she wanted to do.

"Never knew you had it in you, Peter Parker," Carol said as she took a couple of steps forward to meet him.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" he asked.

"Oh, it's a good thing." Carol grinned, took the final step so she was right in front of him and put her hands on his chest. "It's a _very_ good thing."

He wrapped his arms around her body and pulled her flush against him, and she made the move to lean her head in and kiss him on the lips. If kissing was what she wanted, that's what he would give her. He moved his lips against hers, deepening the kiss, and his hands began to roam. He couldn't touch her bare skin, but fondling her through her tight suit brought its own sort of pleasure.

Peter was sure he wasn't the only man who had thought about making out with Carol Danvers in full Captain Marvel gear and squeezing her ass through her suit, but unlike any of those horny internet fanboys he was actually able to do it. Peter grabbed her ass in both hands and squeezed, groaning against her lips in approval. This was a strong woman with a body that was just the right blend of muscle and feminine curve, and she had a firm, sculpted ass to go along with it.

"You're a good kisser, too," Carol said once she pulled her lips away to catch some air. She didn't pull out of his arms though, and did nothing to stop him from his continued fondling of her ass. "Wanda might be jealous that I got in there first."

"Oh?" Peter raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that so?"

"Oh yeah," Carol said. "She's got a big crush on you, and on Natasha too. Hadn't you noticed?" She started to grind her body against him, rubbing herself against his bare skin. Having her sexy body writhing against him made it harder for him to think, but he still managed to process her question. 

Did Wanda really have a crush on him, and on Natasha too? No, Peter had not noticed, but that was no real surprise. Even if he'd happened to notice her staring at him a time or two, he'd probably convinced himself that it was just a coincidence and she wasn't actually checking him out. And as hot as the idea of the Scarlet Witch having a crush on the Black Widow was, he had always been too busy trying not to get caught staring at Natasha to take stock of who else might be admiring her body in her tight black catsuit.

"No, I hadn't noticed," he admitted. "And what about you, Carol?"

"Me?" she asked, wiggling her hips from side to side and brushing against his cock. "What do you mean, Peter?"

"Do you have a crush on me too? Or on Natasha?" he asked. Captain Marvel, Black Widow and Scarlet Witch all crushing on and playing with each other. Now _there_ was a thought to fuel a thousand fanfics.

"Eh, not really," Carol said. "She's sexy for sure, and I've always thought you were adorable, even before I got to see what you're really capable of. But I wouldn't say I have a crush on either of you." She brought her head in and gave his earlobe a little nibble. "But watching Natasha get put in her place is hot as _hell_ ," she whispered.

Peter grunted, picked Carol up by the ass and carried her over to the closed door. He pinned her against it and started to rock his hips, grinding his cock against her. He'd already gotten fully hard again over the course of making out with Captain Marvel and squeezing her ass through her suit, and now he let her feel that erection rubbing against her, dry humping her. Even through the suit this seemed to feel wonderful for Carol, because she moaned against his mouth and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly. If he wasn't mistaken it sounded like she was close to cumming as he dry humped her, and that possibility got his hips moving harder against her.

"She's ready," Wanda said, and Peter flinched in surprise. He'd gotten so distracted by dry humping Carol that he'd almost forgotten it was only intended to be a distraction, a way to pass the time until Wanda had finished preparing Natasha to get her ass fucked.

Carol groaned in dismay when he pulled his lips away from hers and put her back down on her feet, further confirming his belief that she'd been close to an orgasm. He smiled at her frustration and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"If you got so turned on by watching me put Natasha in her place, imagine how exciting it's going to be watching me fuck her ass," he said. Carol still looked frustrated at missing out on her own climax, but she did manage a nod and a little grin at the thought of the show he was about to put on for her and Wanda.

Peter left Carol's side and walked back over to Natasha. Wanda was standing a little ways back, watching him eagerly.

"You got her prepared for me?" he asked. She nodded right away.

"Yes, Peter," she said. "She's ready. _Very_ ready. I was thorough."

"Good work." He gave her a smack on the ass, putting a little bit of his superhuman power into it, and she jumped, gasped and gave a little squeal. It was a delightful reaction, and he hoped to play around more with her soon enough. Screw that; he _would_ play around with her more soon enough. Not right now though; right now it was all about Natasha. He'd already gone a long way towards putting her in her place, as Carol had put it. He'd fucked her face and claimed her pussy, and she'd admitted that it was the best she'd ever had. Only one thing remained to take care of before his utter domination of her was complete. There was just one hole left, and since Wanda had already taken care of the prep work he could jump straight to the fun stuff.

He undid his webbing and carried her away from the wall. Fucking her like that had been fun, but it had served its purpose. He wanted to come up with something different for this, and fortunately his webbing could be used in all sorts of unique ways. He'd never really applied it to his sex life before today, but now he was embracing the many advantages of being Spider-Man.

Peter shot out more webs, creating a sort of makeshift platform for him and Natasha to climb up on. It wasn't very high up off of the ground, because he wanted Wanda and Carol to still have a great view of everything that was about to happen.

He guided Natasha down onto her hands and knees once they were on his platform, and she went along with it without even a moment's hesitation. She was completely lost to reason now. She had fully embraced the role he had placed on her; she had not only accepted his dominance of her but welcomed it, and had not only given in and admitted her excitement for being watched but leaned into it.

"Are you ready to put on a show for your captive audience?" he asked, getting on his knees behind Natasha. They were facing sideways compared to Carol and Wanda, giving the two other women a great profile view of the anal fuck that was about to take place right in front of them.

"Yes!" Natasha said. As if to prove it, she wiggled her ass at him. He groaned as he watched that sexy butt shake. How many men and women had the Black Widow tempted with that ass, whether it was squeezed into that tight catsuit or not? How many men and women had jerked off to nothing more than a high def image of Natasha Romanoff's perfect ass? And Peter wasn't just getting to see it completely bare, as enticing as that was. He was seconds away from _fucking_ the Black Widow's ass!

"They're here to see you get utterly fucked," he said, going on with the taunting. "Two of your own teammates are about to watch me fuck your ass, and you're going to love every second of it, aren't you?"

"Yes!" Natasha moaned. "Yes, yes, yes! Do it, Peter! Stick it in; fuck my ass!"

He put his hands on her hips and slid the head of his cock into her ass. As much as he wanted to fuck her hard, he decided to take it easy on her at first. This was his first time having anal sex, so he was going to be kind of feeling things out here and adjusting on the fly. And given that he was the biggest she'd ever had period, his cock was obviously more than she was used to having up her ass. He might be an anal virgin, but he knew enough to know that it could be painful for the receiver if things weren't handled properly. That's why he'd asked Wanda to get her prepared for him, but he was going to take his time and let her get acclimated to having his long and thick dick inside of her regardless.

Wanda really had done an excellent job of getting her prepared though, and on top of that Natasha was every bit as horny as he was suggesting she was. She was incredibly responsive as soon as he penetrated her and started moving inside of her, and she made approving noises even as he upped the ante and began to thrust harder and deeper. Peter got progressively bolder as he listened to her enthusiastic response, and pretty soon he was sawing his cock in and out of her at a steady clip.

He'd expected to need to take some time before he got to the point where he could fuck her ass this hard, but if Natasha was this receptive to it he wasn't going to hold back. He slammed his cock in and out of her perfect ass, groaning at the feel. Her pussy had been a good fit, but this was something else entirely. With how tight it was he was amazed she seemed to be enjoying this as much as she was.

Speaking of things that he enjoyed, he thought back to the very beginning of this, before their clothes had even started to come off. It felt like ages ago now after everything that had happened since, but the way she moaned when he spanked her ass (and put a considerable amount of power behind it at that) was imprinted on his brain. What better time than now to go back to that discovery, especially since she had long since stopped pretending that she didn’t love everything that was happening?

Both of his hands had been on her hips while he fucked her ass, but now he pulled his right hand back and gave her a firm slap across one perfect butt cheek. She moaned just like before, but where before she'd been surprised and probably a little reluctant to show her secret excitement for being spanked, now she welcomed it. It was pure pleasure fueling Natasha's moans now, and it continued right along with the spanks.

_Smack! Smack! Smack!_

Again and again he spanked her, alternating from one butt cheek to the other at random intervals and varying the delay between spanks. Sometimes he would deliver three, four, five, even six spanks one right after the other in dizzying succession, and other times he would draw the time out between each spank and let her anticipation build up. The one thing that didn't change was the force behind the spank itself. Every single time without fail, he put a not insignificant amount of his power into the swing of his arm as it connected with the flesh of her ass, and each such collision brought those same moans out of her. Peter wasn't sure whether he liked the sound of his hand smacking her smooth cheeks or her moaning, panting and sobbing more, but luckily for him he didn't have to choose.

"Fuck, you really are a slut, aren't you?" Carol said. "Part of me thought it was just for show, but I guess deep down this is who you really are."

"I am!" Natasha agreed. "I'm a slut! I'm a slut for Peter's cock!"

"This is a new side of you," Wanda said. "I always looked up to you, you know? You were a role model for me; you were a leader. That's what I thought at least. But watching you getting fucked like this, I realize that you're actually just a needy whore."

"Yes, yes, I am!" Natasha panted. "I _am_ a whore! I'm Peter's whore!"

Peter shook his head, amused and please not only at having the other girls joining in and taunting Natasha, but at seeing and feeling her reaction to it. Being fucked up the ass and getting a hard spanking turned her on, and so did having two of her female colleagues and friends mock her to her face about what a slut she was. The Black Widow's tastes really ran deep into submission and humiliation, and Peter was beyond thrilled to be the one to discover and exploit this for his own benefit. He kept up with his end, delivering the swift, deep anal fuck and the harsh spanking on top of their web platform, and trusted that Carol and Wanda would continue to contribute in their own way from just below them.

"Are you sure you're _just_ Peter's whore?" Wanda asked. "You sure seemed to love it when I was eating you out. To me it seems like you'd be willing to let _anyone_ use you, as long as they're treating you like the whore you are."

Peter laughed, both at the taunt from Wanda and the way Natasha moaned in response. Having Wanda and Carol walk in on them was turning out to be an even bigger boon than it had first appeared. They were making it even easier for him to push Natasha down the path of not only accepting but loving all of this.

"Watching has been fun, but I need some satisfaction myself," Carol said. Peter had been so focused on fucking and spanking Natasha that he hadn't looked in the direction of their onlookers in quite some time, but he looked over at her now. Immediately he realized that he'd missed out on something of great interest, because the last time he'd seen Carol Danvers she had still been in full Captain Marvel attire. Now she'd pulled that suit off, and as sexy as she looked while wearing her colorful costume, she looked even better underneath it. While he was still leaning towards his initial belief that Natasha had the best body of all of the female Avengers, Carol was making that a very, _very_ hard choice to make.

At first he thought she might climb up onto his web platform and demand that he take care of her, and he was still trying to decide how he would respond to such a demand when he realized it wasn't actually him that the statement had been directed at. Carol wasn't looking up at the platform or staring at him. Her eyes were squarely on Wanda.

"Since you apparently did so well with Natasha, why don't you get down on your knees and use your mouth on me?" Carol said. It wasn't a question; it was Captain Marvel telling Scarlet Witch what she wanted from her. And while Scarlet Witch was one of the few Avengers who might actually be an even match against her in a fair one on one fight, Wanda didn't resemble a fearsome fighter in the least at this moment. She got down on her knees instantly, and brought her head between Carol's legs to get to work.

Wanda dove right in, and it was clear to Peter that she hadn't been kidding about Natasha enjoying what she did for her earlier. Carol's body language told him all that he needed to know. She grinned down at Wanda and ran her hands through her hair in approval as the Sokovian hero licked her.

"Yeah, that's good," Carol said. "Natasha definitely wasn't your first woman. You're good at eating pussy." Her eyes closed for a second, and she moaned. '"Oh, yes, you're _damn_ good!"

Even Peter couldn't have predicted the turn this day would take. Fucking Natasha's ass was surreal enough as it was, but being able to look down and see Wanda on her knees eating out Carol at the same time? Experimental drug or no experimental drug, he was still surprised at how this day had gone. But he was surprised in the absolute best way possible. 

Peter got into something of an unofficial competition with Wanda. While he enjoyed seeing her down on her knees in front of Carol, and loved the way she was making Captain Marvel moan even more, he wasn’t about to let her steal his thunder. This was still _his_ show, and it was going to stay that way. Carol’s moans were nice, but it was Natasha’s moans that he was most interested in.

Having Wanda and Carol there to provide a bit of unexpected competition only made Peter work that much harder. He fucked Natasha’s ass for all he was worth, and he put enough power behind his spanks that the average woman probably would have been crying in pain and begging him to stop. But Natasha Romanoff was no average woman. She was made of sterner stuff and able to take a more physical fucking and spanking than other women could have, but more importantly she _liked_ how roughly he was taking her ass, and she sobbed not in pain but in pleasure with every harsh slap of his hand across her butt cheeks.

“Yes, Peter! Yes, spank me harder! God, keep going! Keep going!” Natasha was begging, but she wasn’t begging for him to stop because she couldn’t take any more. The Black Widow wasn’t begging for mercy; she was begging for more.

They were a good match, he decided. She wanted more of this rough anal sex, and he wanted to give it to her. He kept going, and any time he felt like Carol was threatening to reach or surpass Natasha’s audio level he would put even more power into the thrust of his hips or slap her ass with just a little bit more force. Her smooth butt cheeks were bright red, and he was sure that even someone with the training and toughness of Natasha would struggle to hide her wince when she sat down for the next couple of days. That didn’t stop him though, nor did it lead to her finally having enough. No matter how far he turned the dial, Natasha was right there with him and enjoying every second of it.

Carol was the first to cum, something that didn’t upset Peter. He looked away from Natasha’s perfect ass when he heard Carol’s moans hit a fever pitch and watched as the gorgeous blonde hit her peak.

“That’s it, Wanda!” she said. Her hands held the long hair of the other woman, pushing the Scarlet Witch’s face close against her as her licking gave Carol what she was looking for. “Yeah, you’re pretty damn good at this! I might have to come to you again if you’re going to be able to eat me out this well, you slutty witch.”

Peter smirked, finding it amusing and arousing at the same time, but he didn’t allow it to distract him for long. He was here to finish his claiming of Natasha with a rough anal fuck, and he wasn’t stopping until that job was done.

It didn’t take much longer for him to get there. Maybe four or five minutes after Carol’s climax died down and she got quieter, Peter could feel it coming. He didn’t pull away from it and try to prolong his fun; he put even more force into every thrust of his hips and every swing of his hand, determined to meet this orgasm head-on and finish strong.

“Are you going to pull out and cum across her back, or shoot it inside of her ass?” Carol wanted to know. He didn’t even dignify her question with a response, so focused was he on Natasha and on not faltering or slowing down for even a second. “It’s going to be a blast to watch either way, and we both know Natasha is going to love it no matter what you do. A slut like her will be happy to take your cum wherever she can get it. On her body, in her ass; hell, she’d probably be fine with you pulling your cock out of her ass, shoving it straight into her mouth and making her swallow it all!”

Carol’s mockery of Natasha put an idea in Peter’s head, but he would have to wait for a little bit before he could put that idea into action. Right now it was all about Natasha, and the big finish. Though he didn’t bother answering Carol’s question, there was no need for him to think about how he was going to finish. The way things had gone up until now had made his decision for him. He’d already cum inside of her mouth; at least until she couldn’t take any more and he’d ended up shooting the rest across her face. His second load had gone inside of her pussy, though Wanda had removed most of it with her tongue afterwards. There was just one hole left to shoot his cum inside of, and then he would have claimed the Black Widow utterly.

Everyone had a reaction when Peter pressed his hips against Natasha’s ass and started to fill her bowels with his cum. Natasha moaned ecstatically, and in fact Peter was pretty sure it was downright orgasmic, showing just how much she enjoyed this rough anal sex and spanking. He grunted his way through it, reveling in cumming inside of this final hole, a hole that he wouldn’t be surprised to learn no one else had ever cum inside of.

As for Carol and Wanda, they were quite interested in what they were seeing even if they weren’t directly involved. Wanda was moaning, and when he glanced her way he saw that she was playing with one of her breasts and rubbing between her legs. Carol, meanwhile, was biting her lip and smirking.

“Now she’s an anal slut for real,” Carol said, laughing. Peter was too busy admiring his handiwork to respond. He pulled his cock out of Natasha’s ass slowly and watched some of his cum trickle out and run down her thighs. Between that and her bright red butt cheeks, he was quite pleased with all he’d accomplished today, to go along with the mess he’d made of her face earlier and the cum he’d shot into her pussy after tying her up and fucking her hard. Peter Parker’s claiming of Natasha Romanoff was now complete. 

“Peter, would you mind bringing her back down here on solid ground?” Carol asked. “We need to make sure she’s all cleaned up.”

Peter raised his eyebrows, tempted to remind Carol who was running this show. He might have let her and Wanda watch and join in on the fun as he made Natasha his slut, but that didn’t mean they were his equals. They were his equals out in the field, to be sure, but when clothes came off it was Peter who called the shots.

He didn’t say anything yet though. Instead he took Natasha into his arms and brought her back down to the ground as requested. She immediately slumped in his arms, and he lowered her to she was down on her belly. Then he took a step back to see what Carol had in mind.

“Time for cleanup duty,” she said. She held onto Wanda’s hair and dragged her on her knees to crawl over to where Natasha awaited, not that Wanda needed to be coerced into it. She looked perfectly happy to be down on her knees and dragged over until she reached the exhausted Black Widow. “Now get to licking,” Carol said, letting go of Wanda’s hair at last so she could do what she’d been dragged over to do.

Wanda quickly leaned her head in and started to rim Natasha, showing not even a little bit of hesitation about what she had been asked to do. Carol turned to Peter, grinning.

“Looks like we’ve got a couple of real sluts on our hands here, Peter Parker,” she said happily. “After she’s done I’m thinking we should—“

“ _We_ don’t have anything,” Peter said, cutting her off. “But _I_ have _three_ sluts in this room with me right now. And if you want me to let you hang around, you need to do your part. Start by getting down on your knees and cleaning my cock off with your mouth.”

Carol’s eyes widened in surprise. “I didn’t say that I would—“

“Do I look like I care what you said?” he asked. “You have two options, _captain_. You can either get down on your knees and clean my cock off right now, or you can get the fuck out of here and I’ll spend my time with a couple of Avengers who know how to follow directions.”

Peter could see the indecision on Carol’s face. She was even less used to being bossed around and made to submit than Natasha had been. She was used to being at the top of the food chain and shown a level of respect that bordered on reverence, but now here she was, being treated like a common whore. Her first instinct was probably to try and smash him.

Instead she got down on her knees and took Peter’s cock between her lips, resigning herself to this humiliation if it meant she got to stick around. Peter smirked at seeing even Captain Marvel willing to debase herself for him. This might have been the most satisfying submission out of all three of them, especially when he thought about how she’d laughed at the idea of him taking his cock out of Natasha’s ass and forcing it into her mouth. Instead it was Carol who got that pleasure, which was exactly what he’d been looking forward to doing as soon as he finished up with Natasha.

“That’s right, Carol,” he said, delighting at having the intergalactic heroine’s lips sliding down his shaft and sucking his cock clean. “Get it nice and clean, and once you’re done I’ll fuck you.” She started bobbing quicker and sucking harder in response to that, which just showed how much she wanted that. Wanda had already licked her to an orgasm, and a good one too by the sound of it, but obviously it wasn’t enough for her. She wanted a cock. She wanted _Peter’s_ cock, and she was willing to perform this naughty cleanup in order to get it. It had to be a humiliating experience for her, but he would make sure she was properly rewarded for it. Fucking Natasha to the point of exhaustion hadn’t finished him off. He found that he still had something left in the tank. At the very least he felt that he had enough vitality remaining to get Captain Marvel hooked on his cock just like he’d already done to the Black Widow.

Even Peter struggled to believe how this day had gone. When he woke up he’d been awkward around girls, too timid to come right out and say what he wanted even though he was _Spider-Man_ , even though he’d helped save New York and even the world and was hand-picked by Tony Stark himself as someone to inherit the mantle of the original Avengers and carry things over into the next generation. All that and he’d still been barely more confident than he had when he was a virgin. Well, no more. He’d done his job and helped shut down the research lab they’d been sent to take care of, but in the process his own life had been changed, and for the better. Inhaling the leftover material of that failed experiment could have been disastrous for him, but instead it had allowed him to overcome his fears and inhibitions and live out the raunchiest fantasies running through his head. Once Director Fury’s people got done questioning their detainees, Peter might have to go and shake their hands for their unintentional assistance.

“JARVIS, make sure to send the video of this to me,” he said out loud. This video would make him a very rich man if he sold it to a tabloid or TMZ or someone like that, but Peter didn’t plan on selling it for any price. This was for his private collection, as a reminder of the day he’d finally become the man he was born to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
